Currently, systems to monitor people in specific environments, mostly limited by structural boundaries, for instance apartments, or closed environments, walled gardens or similar, assume to determine a person's position within the aforementioned environment with respect to an environment's topographic map and possibly to determine the person's physiological parameters using sensors, which are indicative of the person's well being.
Such systems, although apt for the goals they address, are nonetheless inappropriate for a real and proper monitoring function for a person's conditions to the aim of assistive purposes, above all for what concerns determining both physical, neurological and cognitive health conditions, and are incapable at all of rapidly and early determining emergency conditions such as possible cognitive pathologies or a decline in the monitored people's motor capabilities, since they do not correlate, in an algorithmic and systematic way, information coming from sensors neither with time nor with rules able to describe quantitatively states of well being and states of danger.